In your Arms
by Mrs. Georgetown
Summary: The past in the court


**My first story posted here and I need to thank some people. Jule, Abby, Tara and Talita. This story came about after a talk to my friend Talita, then Jule was involved, then I talked to Tara and she helped me with the juridical terms and then Abby came to help me. Thank you my girls! This story came into my mind when we heard about the return of Matthew to the show.**

"What are you doing?", she invades his office "What the hell are you doing?"

"Excuse me" , he gets up and look at her

"You get a problem, you bring to me, you don't take the court."

"I am a lawyer, Alicia."

"You're lying in the court, Will!"

"I'm defending my client, okay?!"

"With a lie? Diane knows that?"

"It's my case and I decide what I do."

"Will, you know what I said in the court is true. You know about what Matthew wanted, his wishes, his concern about that child."

"I know what you told me"

"Excuse me..."

"I don't know what more he told you, Alicia."

"He was my client and I can't tell you everything he told me. Confidentiality between my client and I, you know that, Will."

"Why didn't you refuted me in the court?"

"I couldn't, you know that."

"Great."

Alicia can't believe seeing that Will in her front. She just look to him while he avoids to look at her face. Alicia knows that what she's seeing is her fault. It was she who transformed Will. Will looks down and the silence is broken by Alicia's voice.

"We were together"

When Alicia says it, a shiver runs down Will's body and he raises his eyes slightly toward her. He knows she's right, they were together that night but he says nothing.

"I was in your arms", Will can see Alicia's voice is choked.

At this moment Will can feel Alicia in your arms, touching her skin. He finally looks at her eyes and can see she's trying doesn't cry. He knows she's feeling exactly the same that him. For a few moments the time stop around them and they return to the past.

_Alicia was in Will's arms, wearing his shirt and lying on his chest. His right hand caressed Alicia's hair and his left hand caressed her arm on his chest._

_"Matthew told you that?" Will asked._

_"Yes, he said he needs my help to protect that child." Alicia replied._

_"Why does no one know about that child?"_

_"I have no idea, he just told me about his worries." Will sighed and Alicia lifted her eyes slightly, looking at him. "What?"_

_"Alicia, that wasn't a good idea." _

_"Matthew?"_

_"Yes. I should not have given him to you."_

_"Why? I'm a lawyer." Alicia lifted her head and rested her chin on her hands on his chest._

_"Nothing but maybe I should be his lawyer."_

_"Give me a reason." Alicia stared at him. What was he talking about? He didn't usually behave this way._

_"I'm worried about you and maybe it's not so simple." Will replied defensively._

_"You're worried about the case?" Alicia asked, tilting her head in confusion._

_"No, I'm worried about Matthew." Will said tensely._

_"Will, I know he can be complicated but dangerous?"_

_"Alicia, he calls you every day to talk about weird processes."_

_"Yes he does but maybe he..."_

_"Wait.." _

_"What?"_

_"It's because of you!" Will replied._

_"What? The weird processes? Why?" Alicia frowned. Really, what was wrong with him today?_

_"He wants to be close to you." _

_"Come on, Will, no." She said firmly. "It's not like that." When she stopped her thoughts and she looked up to Will's face, she saw another expression. Something like...jealousy._

_"Hey, what's going on?" She said worry laced in her voice as she lightly stroked his face._

_"Nothing." Will replied. Now she knew why Will was asking her all the questions about Matthew_

_"No!" Alicia smiled and said it. "You're jealous! You're jealous of Matthew? You kidding?!" She laughed deliciously._

_"Did I say anything?"_

_"Not with your words but your expression told me."_

_"And you liked it?" Will replied. _

_"Yes I do, it's cute but you don't need to be jealous. He's my client and that's all." Alicia said calmly. "You're worried about me, jealous...about what is going on between us?"_

_"I don't know which word to use to define what's happening between us but I know it's something so good and makes me feel good."_

_When he told it and smiled to her, Alicia brought her face closer to his, creating a minimal distance between their lips. They could feel each other's breath and she could feel Will's eyes alternating between her eyes and her lips. Alicia could feel his hands around her body. Alicia brought her her lips closer and pressed a kiss lightly touching Will's lips. He closed his eyes, felt her breathing even closer and her hands up the side of his body. Alicia smiled again, she bit his lower lip and held his face in her hands._

_"Alicia...", he could no longer endure._

_"You make me feel good." Alicia said quietly. "and you don't need to be jealous of Matthew."_

_Will put an end to the short distance between their lips. He stuck his lips to hers and began an intense kiss. His hands were still around her body and he flipped them over so his body was placed on top of her body. Alicia's hands tightly clutched the back of Will. He was leaving marks on her white skin, his lips running down her neck and kissing every part of her soft skin. While his lips kissing her neck, Will could feel her hands in his hair. Will opened the buttons of his shirt she was wearing and started kissing her lap softly. Alicia could only say his name and laughed. Just then, Alicia's phone rang._

_"Oh come on" was the only thing she could say._

_She reached out her hand to the nightstand to pick up the phone while Will said "No, Alicia, don't."_

_Alicia picked up the phone and tried to talk on the phone in a normal way while Will continued with the kisses on her body._

_"Hi Matthew."_

_Will looked to her. "You've got to be kidding me?"_

_Alicia thought Will would stop with the kisses, but she was wrong. Will decided to kiss her even more, his hands roamed her legs and she couldn't bear it._

_"What's the problem now, Matthew?" She closed her eyes and tried not to moan._

_"Alicia, my child will need your help. We need to talk about his future, Alicia, my child is sick"_

_"Sick? What's going on with him?" Will looked to her and smiled._

_"I don't know what but he needs you. I need you."_

_"Matthew...you need tell me what the disease is."_

_"Yes, yes I will now. I need talk to you now, Alicia."_

_"Now?" She said, sotto voce, trying to disguise the groan provoked by Will._

_"You can't." Will raised his head and whispered this to her._

_"Now I can't, Matthew. I call you later, okay?"_

_"I need you call me today, Alicia."_

_"I know, Matthew, I will. Later." She hung up the phone._

_Her cell phone fell to the side of the pillow, she kept her eyes closed and his kisses traced up her body, returning to her face._

_"What's going on now?"_

_"He told me the child is sick"_

_"Which disease?"_

_"He didn't tell me"_

_"Will, it sound serious." He looked to her._

_"Yeah, now yes. You will call him later?"_

_"Yes, I will. Later, I will, not now."_

_"What are you going to do now?"_

_"You don't know?" She kissed his lips_

_"Nope, I'm an innocent guy."_

_Will had his body pressed against her, but Alicia reversed positions on the bed and put her body on his body. She straddled on him, her legs were on either side of his body and were cherished by the soft Will's hands. She brought her face closer to his face and said in a voice whispered in his ear "You're an innocent guy?" and laughed._

_"Alicia, it's not fair" he said in a voice almost inaudible amid a groan._

_Alicia could feel his hand squeezing her leg. She loved to feel his touch on her skin. While she kissed him close to his ear, she laughed feeling Will touching her leg. His hand went up her thigh and his fingers were marking the pale Alicia's skin._

_"You can't do that..."_

_"Why? Hm? You're an innocent guy and you don't know what to do"_

_"Alicia..." he groaned again when he felt her lips kissing his neck. His hands began to roam her body, caressing her waist and approaching the shirt buttons._

_"Innocent?" she laughed and said when she felt his hands on her body and trying to open the buttons. "Where are your hands planning to arrive? Hm, innocent guy?" she said and approaches her kisses of his lips. Will can't resist her kisses so close to his lips so he kisses Alicia intensely while his hands go up in the Alicia's back, under his shirt. Alicia groaned with his touch. They were interrupted by the sound of Will's cell phone. They continued with the intense kisses and tried to ignore the cell phone ringing._

_"You should pick that up." She said between the kisses._

_"Nope."_

_"Will, that could be something important."_

_"More important than this?"_

_"Maybe..." she laughed and groaned. "Pick up the phone"_

_"Come on Alicia."_

_Alicia approached the bedside table and picked up his phone while Will kissed her belly._

_"Say hi."_

_She put the phone in his ear and lay down beside him._

_"Hi Diane. No, we can talk. Any trouble? I have no idea."_

_Alicia smiled and without him noticing she approached him again. Approached her lips to his ear and began a real torture session. She was biting his ear and her hands caressing his chest._

_"No Diane, I don't know" he looked to her and said without sound. "Stop it"_

_"Nope" she said whispering and smiled_

_"About one hour I'll back."_

_"One hour?" she said without sound. "It's too little for me." Her lips were moving across his neck, kissing him so much._

_"I don't know...I know. Yes, Diane, I know. An hour and a half, Diane"_

_"More 30 minutes." She teased him and kept kissing him and giving bites on his ear._

_"Okay, bye" He hung up and attacked Alicia again, putting his body on hers again and holding her arms above her head._

_"It's not fair, counselor"_

_"Will no!" she laughed_

_"My revenge, babe"_

_"No! You're stronger than me."_

_"You're more sexy than me and you take advantage of it." He started to kiss her on her neck still holding her arms, his kisses ran down her lap. Alicia closed her eyes and smiled feeling his lips touching her skin._

"_Will…" , it's the only word she could say. Will gradually loosened her arms and his hands down the side of the body of Alicia, fondly caressing each soft part of her body._

_"Oh...", she said while his lips kissing her chin and his hand pulled her leg close to his body._


End file.
